


Just Wanna Make You Love Me

by Lola_Tenshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Tenshi/pseuds/Lola_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU. There's something special about Meixing's smile that Baekhee can't get enough of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wanna Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the second round of NabiSonyeo over on livejournal. Hope you enjoy!

"You're all traitors," Baekhee sniffs dramatically for the hundredth time.

Her friends all roll their eyes, familiar with the speech she's preparing to spout.

"Can't we talk about something else, for once?" Jungda whines through a bite of her tteokbokki. "We've heard this a million times now, and it's beyond old."

"Yeah," Chanyeon seconds. "It's not like we can change our schedules at this point to share history with you. Even if we wanted to!"

Baekhee bats her eyes at her friends, playing up her feelings when she's not actually that bothered to begin with. She enjoys playing with her friends like this, especially when Kyungsoon (who has so far stayed silent) gives over some of her food to shut Baekhee up. "Well, this wouldn't be a problem in the first place, if one of you had signed up for the class with me. It's lonely all by myself."

"I thought you said Junmi-unnie was in the class with you," Jungda accuses, still shoveling food in her mouth between words.

"She is, but Unnie sits in front with the professor. Besides, she's too focused, I don't think she'd appreciate me trying to talk to her." Baekhee pouts.

Kyungsoon sighs, pushing away her finished plate to give Baekhee a pointed look. "Why don't you try being friendly with your other classmates? I'm sure you can make another friend."

"And replace you?" Baekhee drapes herself over the younger girl, ignoring her squawking protests in order to press her cheek right against Kyungsoon's head. It isn't until Kyungsoon pinches the side of Baekhee's breast that she back away with a flinch and wounded look. "I could never do that, even if you're so violent towards me."

"Please," Kyungsoon practically begs, "make more friends so you can stop bugging us about this. The semester is almost halfway over anyway, so if you've made it this far you're going to be just fine."

"That's debatable," Jungda cuts in with a grin, tapping her wrist. "Baekhee's about to be late for class, and that's not going to do her any good."

Baekhee looks at the clock on the wall and swears, "Shit!" Even if she does run, it's not likely she'll make it on time, unless her professor is also running late. "I've got to run!"

"Let me come with you," Chanyeon offers, already picking up her belongings. "You're already going to be late, what difference does it make if it's one minute or five?"

"Point taken." Baekhee stands up, ignoring Kyungsoon's mutters of 'It makes a big difference'. "I'll you see you later, girls!"

Jungda waves good-bye and Kyungsoon nods her head, then both Chanyeon and Baekhee are off.

"You're not actually upset with us, right?" Chanyeon asks, slinging her arm comfortably over Baekhee's shoulder. It's comfortable for the both of them, walking so close to each other, but it often gives other's the wrong idea that they're dating. Which they aren't. Baekhee wrinkles her nose at the thought, as fond as she is of her lanky friend that's as far as the love goes.

"Of course not, you guys are just fun to tease," Baekhee grins.

"I'm not sure I would considering that teasing."

Baekhee sticks her tongue out. "It is for me."

"Yeah, you and your messed up humor."

"Take that back!" Baekhee gently digs her elbow into Chanyeon's side, right where she knows the other girl is particularly ticklish, and quickly steps away before she can be hit by a flailing limb.

"Baekhee!" Chanyeon shrieks, face turning bright red and pulling back to hold her body defensively. "That wasn't nice!"

"Of course not, you know me by now." Baekhee doesn't even bother denying the claim.

"Fine, I'll keep my distance while I finish walking you to class." Chanyeon gives Baekhee a look similar to that of a kicked puppy.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Baekhee sighs, sidling up to the other girl and wrapping her arm around the taller girl's waist. "I'm sorry, okay? We're almost to my class, then you can go off to your own."

"I accept," Chanyeon sniffs, though Baekhee knows she's fine when the other girl suddenly grins. "Especially considering how rare your apologies are, this will probably be the only one I ever hear."

Baekhee chokes on the spit in her mouth, "Hey! I can apologize! I just don't mess up very often, therefore I don't need to." She flips her hair playfully.

Chanyeon chuckles, "Sure you don't. Whatever you wanna believe."

The two share a look, one that Jungda likes to say means they're communicating telepathically, and one Baekhee knows means they'll be friends for a long time.

"Alright, this is your stop." Chanyeon stops, detaching herself. "And remember Kyungsoon's advice, talk to someone new and make a friend!" The taller girl walks away with a good-bye wiggle of her fingers, leaving Baekhee to face class.

At least from here, she can see through the open door and notice that class hasn't started yet. In fact, it doesn't even appear as though the professor has arrived yet, but that could change at any moment, so Baekhee rushes in to find a seat.

She immediately looks towards the back, where she normally sits, and realizes with a sinking feeling in her gut that all the seats are occupied. A quick look around the room show most of the seats taken, Baekhee not having realized there were so many people in her class. There's only one spot open, and she resolutely makes her way over. On the way she passes Junmi who gives her a stern look, presumably for being late, and Baekhee returns it with a sheepish one.

The girl sitting next to the open chair isn't anyone Baekhee is familiar with, and she's bent over an open notebook distractedly.

Baekhee tries to be quiet, slowly pulling the chair back and sitting down, but when she goes to put her bag on the floor, her water bottle falls out with a loud clang. The girl startles, jumping into the air and sending Baekhee a wide-eyed look. She's cute, with bob-style black hair and warm brown eyes. Her lips are full and pink, partially opened and Baekhee bets they feel soft to the touch.

It's then that Baekhee catches where her thoughts were drifting, and quickly flushes while bringing herself back to the present. Where she's been staring back at the other girl wordlessly.

She sends the girl an apologetic look, and whispers a quick 'sorry' when she notices the professor finally walking in. The girl's surprised look quickly morphs into a smile, eyes partially forming crescents and left cheek dimpling. While she may not be the first person with a dimple Baekhee's seen, Baekhee has to admit that it's definitely the cutest, leaving a warming sensation in the pit of her stomach. Then the girl whispers a quiet 'it's alright' back, and resumes her task in her notebook.

The professor starts class, and Baekhee comes to the conclusion (while eying the girl beside her from the corner of her eye) that being late for class could either be the best thing that's happened to her today, or the worst.

She's hoping for the best.

\-----

Returning to her dorm room after class, Baekhee began to wonder if what she felt was because of the girl or something else. She had never had feelings so strongly for someone so quickly, even if they were predominantly physical from what she could tell. But she had spent the ninety minute class surreptitiously staring at her out of the corner of her eye, almost hoping the other would look up. Which she didn't.

So, after careful deliberation, she decided to see what spending another class sitting next to the girl did.

Which is why she's in the almost empty classroom a full twelve minutes before class begins, sitting in the same seat as last time. The other girl isn't here yet, and Baekhee hopes she chooses to sit next to her.

She's drumming her fingers nervously on her desk, regret creeping up on her, when two more people enter the classroom. Baekhee almost slumps over in defeat at the false alarm, when the girl she's waiting for walks in behind the duo.

It's instant panic when she realizes that all she's been doing is staring at the door, which must look odd. Who just sits at their desk mindlessly staring at open doorways? Baekhee apparently. She quickly grabs her bag, pulling out her notebook and starts flipping through it looking for a blank page.

As focused as she is on her notebook and trying to look busy, she doesn't realize that someone's approached the seat next to her until the chair squeaks unpleasantly on the floor. Much like their previous class when Baekhee accidentally startled her seat mate, this time it is Baekhee jumping up in surprise and looking up with wide eyes.

Staring back at her is the girl, grinning sheepishly. "Oops."

The situation probably isn't as funny as Baekhee finds it to be, but she still starts giggling, surprised look turning into what she hopes is a warm smile. "I suppose we're even from last class."

The girl chuckles, smile widening into the dimpled one that has Baekhee's stomach aflutter with butterflies. Small ones, but still butterflies. "I guess so."

It's the first time Baekhee's heard her speak, and she immediately catches on to an accent, most likely meaning that Korean isn't the girl's first language. She stores that fact in the back of her mind for later, for now she wants to use what little time is left before class to get to know her better.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here," Baekhee starts off, "It's just so much easier hearing the professor from here than in the back." Bullshit.

"Not at all," the girl shakes her head, pulling out her own supplies for class.

"I'm Baekhee," she introduces, suppressing the urge to lean in closer. "I don't think we've met before."

"Meixing," the girl greets, smile still in place. "Probably not. I just transfered here this semester."

That would explain that, then. "Oh, where did you transfer from?"

"A local college in Hunan. It's in China, where I'm from," Meixing shrugs.

Meixing wouldn't be the first Chinese exchange student Baekhee met, but so far Baekhee finds her to be the most interesting upon first introductions. "That's neat, any reason you wanted to come here?"

Before Meixing can answer, their professor is walking in and calling for the class to sit and quiet down. Baekhee pouts when Meixing shrugs apologetically without an answer, causing the other to laugh with a hand covering her mouth. Baekhee wishes she wouldn't cover her smile, but doesn't say so in case it comes off creepy. Also because she doesn't want to draw the attention of her professor and have to explain why she isn't paying attention.

The last thing she wants is to come off as a pervert in front of Meixing.

\-----

"It's completely unfair, you gave me false advice! I shouldn't have listened to you," Baekhee bemoans from where she's laying on Chanyeon's bed. She knows she's being dramatic, even by her own standards, but still.

Kyungsoon sighs, not even looking up from where she's completing economics homework. "Is this how you're going to be every time we meet up?"

Baekhee pouts, "What do you mean by that? I'm only pointing out how you betrayed me with your awful advice."

"And what awful advice would that be?" Jungda asks, brow raised but not bothering to look up from her phone.

"Telling me to make new friends. All it's done is make me realize there's a really cute girl in my class, with a cute smile whose probably straight." Baekhee's pout deepens.

"Oh? A cute girl? Do tell," Jungda demands, grinning cheekily.

"Why should I? " Baekhee sniffs. "So you can use it against me?"

"Noooo," Chanyeon says slowly. "Because you're our friend, and we want to help." She bats her eyes.

Baekhee thinks about it for a moment before giving in. It'll be nice talking about Meixing with her friends, as long as they don't tease her too much. "Fine. But I don't know much other than what I told you about her because we haven't really talked."

"And? What do you know? Don't leave us hanging!" Jungda whines, finally setting her phone aside to direct her full attention at Baekhee.

"Just that her name is Meixing, and she's a transfer student from China," Baekhee answers.

"Meixing?" Chanyeon tilts her head to the side, brows tilted thoughtfully.

"Another Chinese exchange student? I'm beginning to think you have very specific dating interests," Jungda smirks, "especially after dating Lulu."

Baekhee can feel her cheeks start to radiate heat, internally cursing the fact she's probably blushing. "Hey, Lulu and I ended on friendly terms so I don't know why you're bringing her up. We still hang out even, and she's introduced me to her current girlfriend who's on the soccer team."

"Lulu finally convinced Minseon to go out with her? I didn't think it was going to happen," Kyungsoon hums, head still buried in her homework.

"Apparently Minseon being busy was her actually being busy. Between soccer and her dance classes, she has very little free time." Baekhee can still remember how smug Lulu had looked when she told Baekhee about Minseon, having been pining for the shorter girl for a while.

Suddenly Chanyeon is jumping up, hands clapping together excitedly and exclaiming, "Oh! That reminds me!"

Baekhee looks at her confused. "Reminds you of what?"

"Jungin's dance show is this Saturday, you guys are coming right?" Chanyeon pleads, batting her eye lashes at her friends.

"What? I thought we were talking about my problem with Meixing," Baekhee says it teasingly, but truthfully she isn't ready to be done talking about her little crush.

Chanyeon shrugs, "Just answer my question, and we can go back to talking about her."

Jungda and Kyungsoon share an eye roll.

"Of course we're coming," Jungda's turns a deviant smile towards Chanyeon. "If only so we can see you make a fool of yourself in front of Jungin."

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" Chanyeon sulks.

"Don't take it too personal," Baekhee pretends to comfort, slinging her arm around the taller girl's shoulders with a bright grin. "It's all part of the job description of being best friends."

"Whatever, as long as you're there," Chanyeon directs this at Baekhee, eyes wide and staring unwavering except for the slight twitch in her right eye. To most, a direct stare from Chanyeon might make them uncomfortable, but Baekhee is long used to being in her friend's gaze.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Baekhee puts on her cutest smile, squeezing Chanyeon a little closer. "Besides, who doesn't enjoy watching people dance on stage. It might even take my mind off of Meixing for a while. Speaking of. . ."

From behind her, Baekhee misses the knowing stare Jungda and Kyungsoon share.

\-----

There are people everywhere, which is expected considering how the dance performance is about to start, but that does little to ease Baekhee's annoyance as she squeezes through the crowd. She's late, an unplanned afternoon nap sending her to frantically get ready and rush out the door. By the time she spots her friends, who have graciously saved a spot for her, the lights are dimming and the noise of the crowd falls to excited whispers.

"Finally," Jungda leans over to say quietly, "I thought Kyungsoon and I were going to have to deal with Chanyeon's sad puppy eyes the whole time because of your absence."

Baekhee winces, "Sorry, accidentally fell asleep. I'm just lucky I got here in time to not miss anything."

Jungda shoots her a sharp look, barely discernible in the dark. "You don't know how lucky," she warns, sitting back in her seat to watch the stage. Baekhee follows her lead, watching as one of the dance professors finishes up his welcoming speech.

"And now, let the show begin!" He announces, smiling broadly.

A group of six students file out on stage for the first routine, none of whom Baekhee recognizes.

"Hey," she pokes Jungda's arm to get her attention. "Do we know when Jungin is going to be on stage?"

Jungda barely leans over, eyes still watching the dancers attentively as they start a hip-hop routine. At least that's what Baekhee thinks it is, she's not too familiar with dance styles. "Next set, she's doing a duet."

"Cool."

Baekhee hums quietly, mostly to herself, and focuses on the performance. She may not be well versed in dancing, not afraid to admit it's not something she's good at, but that doesn't mean she can't appreciate others who are talented at the act. Her eyes flit across the stage, taking in the different men and women who are dressed in a variety of pastel colored tops and black pants, admiring how in sync everyone is.

So engrossed in how everyone works as a unit, Baekhee almost misses it as one of the dancers suddenly breaks away from the group, coming to a still position while staring out to the audience. She can feel her heart sinking in her chest, not even aware that the other dancers are leaving the stage, as she carefully watches this one dancer. She's a little hard to see from the distance, but Baekhee can make out black hair and straight nose. It doesn't take much to picture what the dancer would look like with a dimple on her right cheek, and it's enough to have Baekhee sinking into her seat with a pained whine.

From beside her, Jungda gives her a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"No," Baekhee admits. "It's her."

"What?" Jungda sounds both confused and amused. "You mean Jungin? Yeah she just came out, that shouldn't be anything to cause you pain."

A look away from Meixing shows that Jungin is indeed on stage just like Jungda pointed out, in fact the two of them are the only ones visible from the audience. "No," Baekhee groans, body slipping a little further down as though it would hide her better. "Not Jungin, the other girl. That's Meixing."

"Really?" Jungda exclaims, still mindful to keep her voice down. She looks up, neck craning to get a better view of the two dancers. Baekhee does the same, watching as the duo start their dance, bodies moving together even if they aren't mirroring each other's actions. It's fascinating to watch, and nothing like the previous set where everyone moved in sync with each other, almost leaving Baekhee speechless.

"Yes, that's her. I'm positive."

Jungda sounds gleeful when she responds, "Well, now that I have a face for her name, maybe I should meet her." She doesn't give Baekhee a chance to respond, turning to her other side and whispering to her other seat neighbor. It takes Baekhee sitting forward to see that it's Kyungsoon, who is soon looking amused. Baekhee flops back in defeat, eyes traveling back to the performance.

In their short two encounters, Baekhee never would have guessed Meixing to be a dancer, but it's clear now that that's exactly what she is. Both her and Jungin moving effortlessly, matching each other in a way that Baekhee could only dream of. It's riveting, Baekhee's attention only disturbed by Jungda occasionally elbowing her in the side, and before she knows it the show is over.

After a thunderous round of applause, people are either crowding towards the stage to greet the dancers or heading to the exits. Chanyeon is herding the small group of friends to the stage, eager to see her girlfriend, while Baekhee is trying to figure out if she can discreetly leave without the others noticing. Jungda and Kyungsoon's sharp looks, accompanied with raised brows, tells her no.

"Come on, Baekhee, don't you want to see Meixing?" Kyungsoon asks, smile looking pure evil.

"She'll probably be with Jungin," Chanyeon grins. "The two of them are going to want to talk about how the duet went."

All of a sudden Baekhee remembers the conversation they had the previous day, how Chanyeon had started remembering the dance performance after recognizing Meixing's name. "Wait!" She exclaims, grabbing on to Chanyeon's arm. "When I mentioned Meixing yesterday, you knew exactly who I was talking about didn't you!"

"Yes?" Chanyeon scratches the back of her head sheepishly with the arm not currently in Baekhee's grasp.

"Why didn't you warn me? I wasn't prepared for this!" Baekhee hits Chanyeon's arm repeatedly, relishing in the other girl's surprised squawks.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't sure you'd show up if you knew that Meixing would be here," Chanyeon quickly explains, rubbing her arm gently while sulking.

Kyungsoon snorts, "That and it was much too funny watching you try and become one with your seat once you realized she was here. Not that there was a chance of her noticing you while she was on stage."

Baekhee's saved from having to respond to Kyungsoon when Jungin shows up, throwing an arm around Chanyeon's shoulder smiling brightly. "Hey, you guys made it."

"Of course we did, wouldn't have missed it for anything," Chanyeon speaks dreamily, wrapping her own arm around Jungin's waist. Jungin giggles, hip checking her girlfriend gently, then addresses the other three.

"Thank you for coming, I hope you liked it."

"Of course we did, Jungin-ah. You did great, all of your hard work really showed tonight," Kyungsoon smiles.

Jungda nods. "That's right, you were amazing. I really liked your duet set as well."

Jungin hums, "Well, the duet wasn't just me, Meixing and I worked hard together to create the choreography. I'm just really lucky to have been picked to be part of it."

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" A quiet voice speaks up.

If there's one think Baekhee doesn't like, it's her reaction to being surprised. Not having expected the soft-spoken voice, she feels her body jump off the floor in an almost stuttered response. The result being she's now the center of attention, which she would normally revel in. Not today.

"Oh, Baekhee, right?" Meixing is smiling at her. Smiling earnestly enough that Baekhee can't help but let her gaze rest briefly on her dimple. But it's not just her dimple that makes Meixing's smile settle heavily on Baekhee's chest. It's the way her whole face lights up, eyes narrowing but not quite disappearing behind thin crescents.

"That would be her name," Another unannounced voice speaks up, one Baekhee is very familiar with. Behind Meixing is Lulu, wearing her typical outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. Standing next to her is a shorter female, around Baekhee's height, whom Baekhee assumes is Minseon.

"Hey, Baek."

"Hi, Unnie."

Meixing looks between them curiously, but doesn't say anything. Baekhee tries not to let herself hope too much on what that look can mean, instead letting the others direct the conversation.

"Anyway, we need to get going," Jungin is saying. "The performers are going out to eat now that it's over, but we need to check in with one of the professors first."

"That's right," Chanyeon agrees, turning to Kyungsoon, Jungda, and Baekhee. "I'm going with them, so I won't be walking you girls back to the dorm. You'll be fine without me, right?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jungda starts sarcastically. "The three of us by ourselves? I don't think we'll make it down the street to our dorms. What do you think, Baekhee?"

"I don't think so either. Three innocent girls, out on their own, sounds like a recipe for disaster to me." Baekhee is pleased when her response garners a giggle from Meixing, who tries to hide it behind her hand.

Kyungsoon snorts, rolling her eyes. "Please, as if either of you are innocent. We'll be fine."

"Okay then, great protector. Our lives are in your hands." Baekhee grabs a hold of Kyungsoon, but quickly backs off when the other girls looks like she's going to retaliate.

"We'll see you tomorrow for our study date?" Jungda asks Chanyeon, who nods.

The two groups part, dancers and company heading backstage while the three friends are left behind. But before disappearing completely in the crowd, Meixing turns around to say, "See you on Tuesday, Baekhee!"

Baekhee doesn't swoon, she swears.

Jungda and Kyungsoon say otherwise.

\-----

This is the second class in a row that Baekhee has been early for History. She likes to think of herself as a model student, however Junmi's suspicious look tells her otherwise. Like last time, Baekhee had arrived early in the hopes of talking with Meixing, sitting in what she hopes will be her new regular seat.

It doesn't take long for Meixing to arrive, smiling infectiously when she spots Baekhee, and taking the open seat next to her.

"Hey, you're early again today," she greets.

Baekhee laughs, "Yeah, sometimes it's nice not having to worry about getting here on time. Besides I wanted to talk to you a bit before class started."

Meixing seems surprised by this. "Oh? What about?"

"Mostly about the dance show on Saturday. You were whisked away so fast, I didn't get a chance to tell you how amazing you did."

Baekhee admires how Meixing's cheeks flush pink, the other girl resting her hand on the side of her neck. It does nothing to lessen how pretty she looks, instead causing the attraction simmering in Baekhee's chest to flare. From the side, with Meixing's head turned in her direction, Baekhee's left with a clear view of the slope of her pale neck doted with a beauty mark near her shoulder.

"Really? I'm glad you liked the performances, we all worked really hard preparing for it," Meixing mumbles, looking embarrassed.

"It really showed, especially the set you did with Jungin. She said you two worked together to create the choreography? That's really neat!" Baekhee exclaims a little too excitedly.

Meixing stares at her for a moment, eyes wide, before breaking out into chuckle. "Thank you."

Baekhee smiles back awkwardly, unsure what to say next. She's saved from having to thinking of something by Meixing.

"I didn't know you knew my roommate," she asks.

"I don't?" Baekhee questions back. "At least I don't think I do, who is she?"

"Lulu. She was with me after the dance show on Saturday, remember?"

Of course Lulu.

"Oh, I didn't know you were rooming with Lulu, she never mentioned it to me," Baekhee explains. She watches Meixing's reaction very carefully for the next thing she says. "Yeah, we were together last year for a little bit, but it didn't work out."

"That's what Lulu told me," Meixing nods.

"It's okay though, worked out for the best. Especially now that she has Minseon."

Meixing snorts, "You're only saying that because you don't see them on a daily basis. They're practically the definition of sickeningly sweet, and by they I mean Lulu."

Hearing that doesn't surprise Baekhee at all, from the few times she had hung out with the elder recently. "Sounds like Lulu to me, especially whereas Minseon is concerned."

"Definitely whereas Minseon is concerned." Meixing laughs again, hand moving up to cover her mouth.

Baekhee swears there's something wrong with her brain to mouth filter when the next few words leave her mouth. "You shouldn't cover your mouth like that, it's cute when you laugh."

It's as though time freezes, both staring at each other equally surprised. However, before one of them can break the sudden silence, their professor is calling for the classes attention.

Class goes by at a crawl, Baekhee steeling brief glances of Meixing while simultaneously trying to avoid any direct eye contact. She's successful, and by the time class ends she practically books it out of the room after muttering a quick excuse, probably a 'sorry'. On her way out the door, she passes by Junmi who is looking at her sympathetically. Baekhee doesn't even try to decifer what that look could mean, instead looking to escape in embarrassment.

\-----

"You know, Junmi-unnie told me something very interesting in choir today," Jungda announces as soon as she barges into the room Baekhee shares with Chanyeon.

Baekhee is curled up under blankets on her bed, hugging a pillow tightly. She's been mostly silent, aside from a few wistful sighs that were grabbing Chanyeon's attention more and more as the girl attempted to do homework. Now that Jungda had arrived though, pulling Kyungsoon along with her, it became clear that nothing productive would be happening.

"And what did Junmi-unnie have to say? Does it have anything to do with our dear Baekhee here spending the last hour curled up in bed looking like the image of teenage angst?" Chanyeon asks, fake innocence dripping from her voice.

"In fact, it does!" Jungda plays along. "Junmi said she overheard a very interesting conversation before history class today, where Baekhee may or may not have embarrassed herself. She wouldn't tell me much more than that, other than how Baekhee isn't very subtle."

"Sounds like something you'd do." Kyungsoon sits down besides the lump that is Baekhee, pulling the covers down far enough to see the older girl's face. It's rare that Kyungsoon openly expresses concern, at least towards Baekhee, and today seems to be one them. "So can you tell me why you've buried yourself in bed as though you never want to leave?"

Baekhee can feel her lips curling down, bottom one sticking out in a pout. "I blurted out that she looks cute when she laughs, then we kind of stared at each other in shock until the professor started class," she mumbles.

Kyungsoon frowns. "Okay, but you complement people all the time and don't get embarrassed."

Baekhee whines, turning back over to stare at the wall but Kyungsoon isn't done with her yet. She hears Chanyeon mutter a quiet "On it", then gentle hands are turning her back over. The petite girl is still frowning, eyes searching over Baekhee's face, seeming to find what she's looking for a moment later.

"You must really like her to be this embarrassed."

"Actually, now I think I'm more embarrassed over the fact I got embarrassed in the first place," Baekhee tries to shrug nonchalantly. "But yeah, I like her quite a bit."

"Alright, so what are you going to do now?" Jungda asks, settling down next to Kyungsoon, much to the girl's annoyance.

"Talk to her about it, I guess?"

"You guess?" Kyungsoon deadpans.

"No, I will," Baekhee hastily takes back. "Promise."

"Good, while you're thinking about how you want to go about that, I think we should take a break and go to the smoothie place just off campus," Chanyeon interjects, smiling widely enough that her left eyelid is twitching slightly, and her phone in her right hand. "What do you think?"

"I think a smoothie sounds good," Baekhee answers, pulling herself up in a sitting position. She evaluates her shirt, which is now rumpled looking, and can feel strands of hair clinging to her neck uncomfortably. "After I make myself more presentable."

Jungda interjects, "Change your shirt and pull your hair back into a ponytail, you'll be fine."

The three girls all nod, so Baekhee lets out a sigh and swings herself off her bed. Getting some fresh air after spending the past hour buried under her blankets would be nice.

\-----

"I hear they have a new smoothie out called strawberry shortcake, doesn't it sound good? I think I'm gonna try it," Chanyeon rambles, forcing herself to walk slower so she doesn't leave her friends behind. "I bet Jungin would like it to, she likes sweet things."

"It's a mystery as to why she likes you then," Kyungsoon says, face neutral, hiding whether she meant it or not.

"Hey, I'm plenty sweet!" Chanyeon slows down even more to lean on the shorter girl.

"Yes, I'm sure you are. But we're here now, and I'd like to go inside," Baekhee interrupts, pulling Jungda with her through the doorway.

Smoothie Queen, a popular destination for students, is one of Baekhee's favorite places to go to. It's just off campus, isn't too expensive, and has plenty of seating. A great place to do homework for anyone looking to escape their dorm room and the library.

As with every other time she's been here, Baekhee does her customary sweep of the tables, checking to see if there is anyone around she knows. Usually there isn't, but today isn't one of those days.

Sitting near the back, dressed in loose fitting clothes appropriate for dance practice, are Meixing and Jungin. Of course. Just as Baekhee spots the two, freezing in surprise, Jungin looks up and spots the group of friends at the doorway. From behind her, Baekhee can feel hands pushing her towards the table, not really giving her an option.

They arrive at the table, Jungin vacating her seat just so Baekhee can feel herself be shoved in it. She looks at Meixing first with mirroring wide eyes, again, then looks at her friends who are all waving as they walk back to the counter, Jungin with them.

"Hi Baekhee," Meixing breaks the silence first, smiling with pink cheeks.

"Hi," Baekhee replies weakly. "I'm not sure what just happened," she admits, "but I think we were set up?"

Meixing hums, eying her curiously. "Kind of seems that way."

"I'm sorry we interrupted you and Jungin? Not that she stuck around or anything, which she could have," Baekhee's starting to believe more and more that this was set up. It would make sense for Jungin and Chanyeon to collaborate on something like this. Chanyeon did have her phone out when declaring she wanted to come here, so it wouldn't have been a problem figuring out where her girlfriend was.

"It's not a big deal, we were only talking about dance practice," Meixing shrugs.

"Oh good, I don't want to bother you if you're busy."

"Not at all," Meixing grins. "Besides, this gives a chance to talk."

Talk, right.

"Actually, I wanted to talk with you too," Baekhee admits. "I'm sorry about rushing out after class today, I just. . ." she trails off, unsure how to word what was going through her head that won't make her look crazy. "After I said what I said, I got weird and . . . yeah." Smooth, Baekhee, smooth.

Meixing breaks out in a chuckle, looking amused instead of upset, which Baekhee figures is good for her. "You don't have to feel weird about what you told me, you're not the first person to compliment me like that. Besides, I liked hearing it from you." Her blush is back, strong enough this time to spread up the bridge of her nose and out towards her ears.

"Oh, well in that case maybe I should compliment you more often," Baekhee grins.

"Only if you want to," Meixing responds, dimpled smile back in place.

"I do want to," Baekhee reaffirms. "To start, I really like your smile. Especially when it lights up your face, which really shows off how pretty you are."

Meixing's flush doubles, both hands coming up to press against her cheeks which Baekhee finds ridiculously adorable. "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome." Baekhee can feel a cheeky grin trying to work it's way on her face, and she does her best to hide it. It's hard though, now that she feels more comfortable talking with Meixing, especially with earlier's mishap behind her. She suspects she's not successful by the amused look Meixing is now giving her.

Also, now that Baekhee isn't panicking in Meixing's presence, she realizes that she had been rushed to the table so quickly she didn't have a chance to order something. She stares at Meixing's smoothie, debating if it's worth it to get up and order one now. Although, staring at the other girl's smoothie also brings her attention to it's unusual color.

"Hey, what kind of smoothie is that? I don't think I've seen if before?" She asks, still staring at it.

"Apple and peanut butter," Meixing answers. "Jungin thinks it's gross, but I like it."

"That does sound like an unusual flavor," Baekhee admits, giving it a weird look. "I didn't even realize they made apple peanut butter smoothies here."

"It's good, as long as you like apples and peanut butter. Do you want to try some of mine?" Meixing slides her drink across the table so that it's sitting in front of Baekhee. "Go ahead, I don't mind."

Baekhee reaches forward, grabbing the drink and letting her fingers brush against Meixing's in the process. It sends a shiver down her spine, but she pretends not to have felt it and takes a small sip of the beverage. Despite being something she wouldn't normally order, Baekhee has to admit that the smoothie is pretty good.

"Mmmm, you were right!" Baekhee slides the drink back, enjoying another brush of fingers as Meixing takes it back. "I might have to go order one before I leave."

"Mm hm," Meixing is staring at the hand that had brushed up against her own, which surprises Baekhee, but not as much as what she says next.

"If you're being honest, than I should too. You have really pretty hands and fingers. Is it weird that I noticed that?" Meixing laughs at her own question, as though to downplay any embarrassment she's feeling.

"I don't think so" Baekhee shrugs. "People have told me that before, and I happen to agree. I think my hands are one of my best features." She bats her eyes for extra affect, dangling her right hand in front of her to show off her fingers.

Meixing chuckles, "So honest. Not very humble, are you?"

"Nothing wrong with a little self confidence. I think it can be a rather attractive quality." Baekhee drums her fingers restlessly on the table. It would be so easy to confess right then, tell Meixing she likes the Chinese girl. Just thinking of going through with the action has Baekhee's hands becoming clammy and her heart feeling like it's going to beat right out of chest. It's not an entirely unpleasant sensation, instead giving Baekhee the conviction needed to tell Meixing what's been on her mind.

"Hey, would you maybe wanna get together sometime? Grab some food, then do something fun?"

"You mean like a date?" Meixing blurts, immediately covering her mouth and looking surprised. "I mean, not that I want to presume that's why your asking."

Baekhee grins, excited at the response. "If you're okay with it being a date, than yeah."

"Okay, sounds fun," Meixing smiles warmly, cheeks flushed.

"Cool." Baekhee silently agrees that it also sounds fun.

She can't wait.

\-----

"I hope you don't mind. I've always wanted to go to one of these performances, but never had anyone to go with me."

"I don't mind at all, this could be really fun."

After agreeing to the date Tuesday, Meixing and Baekhee had exchanged phone numbers to plan date details later on. It's now Friday, and the two of them are casually strolling from the pizzeria where they had met up for dinner, heading for the local park. There wasn't much debate on what they should do, especially once Meixing brought up the performances happening at the park. Baekhee had immediately agreed, thinking it would make for a casual first date, because she already knew she was going to want more than one.

Meixing had arrived wearing a white knee-length skirt and dark red button-up blouse, looking breathtaking is an outfit like nothing Baekhee had seen on her before. It's quite impressionable, Baekhee has to admit. She herself is wearing white shorts and a dark blue scoop neck shirt with a high waisted belt. It had only taken her half a dozen outfit changes before all three of her friends had given her the thumbs up. She suspects it took so long because her friends were using the time to quiz her on the date.

"I hope so, local performances usually are," Meixing says, breaking Baekhee from her thoughts.

"It will be, at least it always is for the performer, which I think makes it fun for the audience."

"Oh, that's right. Jungin told me you're in choir, so you must perform a lot, right?" Meixing inquires, looking at Baekhee.

Baekhee nods. "Yeah, it's always fun too. You'll have to come to our end of the semester performance and see for yourself."

"Consider me there." Meixing's still smiling at Baekhee, looking unfairly attractive.

They made the rest of the trip in silence, hands pressed together and fingers intertwined. As far as dates go, even if much hadn't happened yet, this one ranked pretty high in Baekhee's books.

Once at the park, the two find a spot near a large gazebo to sit down on the ground. It's nice out, warm with only the occasional cloud, perfect for watching a live outdoors music show. There are people on the simple platform preparing for the show, and a modest crowd surrounding them.

"So," Baekhee drawls, "what do you like to do other than dance? During your free time."

"Well, I'm a music composition major, hence my interest in music and wanting to be here. Between that and dance, my time is well occupied." Meixing replies.

"Really?" Baekhee hopes her enthusiastic response didn't come off too strongly. But learning that they're both music majors, even if hers is in performance, is exciting.

"Yeah, I've always liked creating music, for as long as I can remember." Meixing shrugs. "My mom loves telling me how I used to hum to myself or change up the lyrics to songs when I was younger."

Baekhee laughs, "Well, I guess that can be one thing we have in common. My mom used to complain because of how often I would hum, said I was distracting her from whatever her task was at the time."

"Sound like something you would do." Meixing's eyes twinkle mischievously, leaning into Baekhee to purposely bump shoulders.

"Hey now, no need to tease me on our first date. Besides, that was completely uncalled for if you ask me." Baekhee playfully returns the bump.

"Oh? Just the first date? Then I can tease you all I want after this?"

"Pfft, don't get ahead of yourself, the date isn't over yet."

A quiet hum has Baekhee looking closely at Meixing who is staring at her curiously.

"But you're enjoying yourself, right?" Meixing looks a combination of uncertain and hopeful, and it makes Baekhee's whole body tingle pleasantly. Hearing that Meixing is equally invested in making their date a good one, has Baekhee feeling oddly shy.

"Of course. It's been a while since I've been on a date that was this much fun and relaxing, and getting a chance to hang out with you has been nice."

Relief radiates off of Meixing who slumps a bit. "I'm glad. I'd hate if the enjoyment was only one-sided."

Baekhee fully leans into Meixing, resting her weight on the other girl. "Well, you don't have to worry about that because it's definitely two sided."

When Meixing responds, it sounds like she's grinning. "Does that mean we count on there being a second one? Because I may already be thinking of other places I'd like to take you, if you want to go."

"You can tell me all about them after the date is over," Baekhee says through her laughter. "For now, lets enjoy the performance."

The two quiet down as the performers of the evening finally announce they're ready, though Meixing manages to slip her hand into Baekhee's. It has Baekhee's stomach fluttering happily.

There will definitely be a second date after this.

\------

"Hey."

Baekhee grunts, trying, and failing, to ignore her friends. She's quickly trying to finish her lunch because Meixing will be by soon to pick her up for class. After the first date, they quickly fell into a routine of walking together to History class, much to the amusement of Baekhee's friends. They had also been on quite a few more dates, and Baekhee couldn't remember a time when she had been this happy.

"Don't ignore us." This time, the request if accompanied by a sharp poke in the side. Baekhee squirms away from it, before resting her unimpressed gaze on the other three girls sitting with her. Jungda and Chanyeon are staring at her expectedly, while Kyungsoon only looks curious.

"What," she grumbles around the rice she's chewing. Kyungsoon wrinkles her nose at the action but doesn't say anything.

"Remember when you complained about us not having that class with you?" Jungda asks, looking anything but innocent.

"Yeah," Baekhee hesitantly answers. "Why?"

"And remember when you complained that we gave you bad advice by telling you to make friends?" Chanyeon joins in.

Baekhee narrows her eyes suspiciously, not liking where the conversation is going. "And your point is?"

Jungda and Chanyeon share a look, but then it's Kyungsoon who's asking the next question.

"How many dates have you and Meixing gone on now? I'm proud of you, talking to new people and finding new friends." Kyungsoon probably didn't mean for her statement to sound as condescending as it did. Probably.

"If you're jealous, why don't you follow your own advice and make new 'friends' of your own?" Baekhee sniffs, taking another bite of her food. All three of her friends roll their eyes.

"You know that's not what we were getting at." Jungda is looking at her judgmentally, something that Baekhee knows comes with years of friendship. "Don't you think you owe us a little thanks?"

"You do realize that my dating Meixing started with me being late for class that day, right? I just complained about your advice, because that's just the way I am?"

"You mean, because you're an asshole," Chanyeon grins.

Baekhee chokes on her food, only to be saved by a firm hand against her back. When she looks up, she sees Meixing's concerned face.

"You okay? Please don't die while eating lunch, I still have plans for you."

From in front of her, Baekhee can hear all her friends snorting laughter.

"I'm good, no need to worry."

"Good, you ready to go?"

"Yup." Baekhee hastily packs away what's left of her lunch, waving goodbye to her friends. When she turns to her girlfriend, Meixing is holding out her hand with her dimpled smile. The smile that initially had Baekhee taking notice of her.

Baekhee knows it's a smile she'll be hoping to put on her girlfriend's face for a while, she thinks as they walk to class hand in hand.


End file.
